Scarlet Iris
by KapengBarako
Summary: Experience the world of Owari no Seraph through the eyes of Date Masamune! The most powerful soldier in the ranks of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army! Such power brings enemies and Date is no exception. He's been planning for a coup against the Hiiragi's for a long time, which would be accelerated by his acquisition of the beautiful human turned vampire Horn Skuld.


**BIG NOTE**

Wow, I never thought this would get much traction, honestly I expected it to disappear un-noticed. Anyways, due to the positive feedback, I have decided to continue this story though don't expect them to come quickly nor regularly , I am quite busy with school after all. Also, I do plan on re-writing this, preferably making it longer and Crowley stronger. Please bare with me.

* * *

"Save Guren, he's still of use to me.", tsk, that bastard Kureto, wasn't it he that ordered him and the Moon Demon Company to their deaths? Why am I the one saving them!? Though, he's not wrong, Guren is indeed useful; charismatic, smart and a good fight, I'd definitely like to have him in my side, especially if you're planning a coup on the entire Hiiragi family, specifically Kureto; the true head of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army

Anyways, my journey from Shibuya to Nagoya was surprisingly peaceful, slashing the ETA from 17:00 to 15:10, seems like the Moon Demon Company did well, saving me for neglecting stealth. Anyways, I am near the designated area, in fact just behind it, the main door to the Town Hall is suspiciously covered by gas. They must be fighting, I could see sparks and screams of battle after all. With all that, striking off a rescue mission via the front door seems logical, I stopped to think for a bit till a giant explosion at the 2nd floor of the building occurred, that was my calling card, Guren is there, along with the three nobles, I don't know much about those three but I did overhear that one of them was the 13th Progenitor, Crowley and the other two were subordinates to him. Seems like he'll be a strong one, I'll flex some muscles today.

Enhancing drugs taken, body ready, weapons ready, *whoosh, a dash and jump was enough for me to end up in the same room as the four. Immediately I was greeted by the nobles with an attack, "Careful there lady, those ropes can harm those beautiful palms of yours." I remarked, a lady of exquisite beauty had just thrown a rope at me, one which I barely dodged. *sigh I haven't even gotten a clear look and I already dislike this Crowley person, 2 buxom ladies accompanied him, judging by their matching uniforms, I can tell that they are some sort of servants to him, hopefully not lovers cause that would make me dislike him more. I especially like the one who threw the rope; blessed with a hourglass figure, beautiful face and elegant blonde hair and the icing on the cake..GLORIOUS CLEAVAGE! I'm not too fond of the other one though, her body is bangin' but she doesn't seem like the type of lady I'd like. "I wouldn't want to hurt a pretty lass like you, so please let me save my comrades and take without your interference." I continued while taking a stance and preparing to draw my blade. "Are you trying to flatter me? Interesting human but, I won't let you get near Lord Crowley." Replied the blonde temptress, slightly amused.

"Sure, I'll take that as a challenge.", I dashed avoiding the temptress and her subordinate heading straight for Crowley, "Oh? Another one?" said Crowley with an obnoxious innocent tone, before I slashed him with my blade, "My, my not bad." Crowley had caught my blade and sent me flying in one swift movement. "My lord!" shouted the women in unison, "A reinforcement I see, interesting." replied Crowley, eliminating their fears, "Masamune! Why are you here!?" shouted a heavily injured Guren, lying behind Crowley. "Kureto told me to save ya, where's the others?" I replied while recovering from my fall, "Retreating I hope.", replied Guren with a slight smirk; impressive that he could still speak considering the amount of pain he must have gone through. "Aw, ignoring me are you?", interrupted Crowley teasingly, "Enough talk! I'll save you Guren! Defeat this cunt and take that beauty!" I shouted as I removed the eyepatch on my left eye to unleash my power.

"Akaryuu, I summon you!", now surrounded with a menacing red aura, I once again lunge at Crowley, this time with an intent to kill, my first hit was parried but I quickly recovered and gave his face a good kick followed up with a quick slash that took of his right arm. Crowley unfazed laughed it off as he picked up his arm, "Interesting, I can see that you're stronger than this commander over here, I think I'll enjoy this.", "Shall we assist?" asked the blonde temptress, "No, I'll deal with this amusing human alone.", answered Crowley. My slash injured him but it seems like he's fully recovered again, tsk, this man is a monster, I can see how he defeated Guren. This time Crowley attacked which I managed to block with my sword; bareky, untroubled by the block, Crowley went for another slash, this time on my right, a quick sidestep allowed me to counter-attack him. I decided to separate his head from his body with a quick and powerful slash enhanced with my demon's power, "Akaryuu! Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu!", he won't be able to regenerate if his head is off! "Huh? Woah that was close.", exclaimed Crowley, as he barely dodged my move, "Aw, you scratched my cheek." Said Crowley, in his usual tone but this time tinges of anger could be noticed. "You're an annoying one! Crowley!", as I readied myself to defend Crowley's attack, as he was about to proceed, lava suddenly appeared out of nowhere and filled the room.

"Those idiots." Muttered Guren in a hoarse voice, visibly happy. "Guren-sama!" shouted two women in Japanese Imperial Demon Army apparel. Taking advantage of the distraction, the two women consecutively attacked the blue haired vampire, killing her. "Damn, these humans got Chess!" shouted the blonde temptress, now the two were moving for her, realizing the possibility of her death, I shouted "Wait! Save Guren, I'll deal with the two!", hearing the name Guren brought them to a stop, "My, my this is not going well at all." Remarked Crowley, noticeably getting angrier and angrier, as the two women were searching for Guren. "You were careless." I commented. "That's it, I'm killing you." Replied Crowley, this time void of innocence and instead scary, quite scary. "Likewise." I answered back, trying to maintain my composure. If I fuck this up, I'll end up as mincemeat. "DIE HUMAN!" "DIE VAMPIRE!", finally with full power we both attacked.

"That was quite fun, human." Said Crowley in a weak voice as I turned back to confirm his death. "Lord Crowley!" shouted the blonde temptress in desperation as his master had fallen. As soon as I looked down to view my wound, I started to cough blood violently, he had pierced my lung area, I got lucky, he almost killed me. "Are you all right!?" asked a goateed man, while holding my back, interrupting my fall, with my vision slowly blurring and fading to darkness, I realized that my chance of capturing the blonde temptress alive was slipping away, I have to make sure they get her and don't kill her, "Here's your reward to me, bring that vampire alive and don't, I tell you, don't kill or hurt her, just restrain her, only restrain." I ordered the man while holding his shirt tightly, "A weird request, but since you saved Guren, I'll comply." Replied the man, slightly surprised by the weird request of a stranger. Now satisfied, I closed my eyes, smiled and proceeded to black out.

* * *

 **-Author's notes:-**

This is just a demo, I'll flesh it out more, for now I just want opinions.

Well I'm new to writing so forgive me if it's not up to the mark or there are mistakes and what not, if there are mistakes feel free to point them out.

Also for the character's appearance, imagine him as Oreki Hotarou from Hyouka but with red eyes similar to that of vampires and paleish skin once again similar to that of vampires.

Also while reading this fanfic, do forget about Mika, as in this storyline he died when they tried to escape. I wont be focusing on the vampire side of the story too, only on the conflict between Kureto and our MC.

Also I realized that I have underestimated Crowley's strength greatly, which I'll fix .

Also do forget about every single thing that happened in the anime after the 6th episode of the 2nd season.

* * *

 **-Review Replies:-**

"Perfect except one major proble DO NOT F*UCKING KILL CHESS BELLE EVER AGAIN IDIOT"-IrisHeart2015

Haha, thank you very much, feedback whether positive or negative keeps me going. Also, I'm sorry but there is a reason for my killing of her(If that would satisfy you); I was lazy, I didn't want to spend the time writing much about a character that frankly, I don't care much of.(Sorry, I'm sure you're a big fan of her) Oh yeah, nice name btw, Iris Heart is a great character.


End file.
